Redstone Desire
by AllWhy
Summary: Short Honeyphos mining request. Adult themes, high explicit rating.


It was just another night, where just another mining exhibition was about to take place. It had been a while since they had been left alone with each other, and as much as they wished they could just have a boys night in, work had to be done.

"Here, I've made us some pickaxes." Xephos explained in a saddened, monotone voice. He handed a pickaxe to Honeydew, and walked over to the stone wall where he stood waiting, slumped.

Honeydew noticed the downcast look on Xephos' face, but it was just one of those things that had to be done. They desperately needed more redstone for a complicated minecart track they were designing. The sun was setting, and soon it would be night.

"Hey- the quicker this is over, the better." Honeydew winked to Xephos, where he smiled back with a glimmer of hope, allowing him to begin the dig.

They both mined in parallel. Digging deep, each becoming increasingly more frustrated at the lack of redstone in their tunnels. This was the last thing either of them wanted to be doing. They just wanted to have some private time. Some passionate time. Alone, together. The fact that one single block of wall was all that was separating them made Xephos frustrated, and made tonights lust for Honeydew even stronger. He didn't know what to do. He didn't care about the redstone. How was redstone more important than spending some quality time with the one man he most wanted to? It wasn't. Nothing could ever even compare to the affection he felt for his dwarf.

Xephos stopped for a moment. He was a little further ahead than Honeydew was, and took a minute to just stare at the thick wall in front of him. It was the only thing separating him from the one thing he most desired. Why was he letting it stop him? Why was he being controlled by stone wall? Depriving himself from his loved one? He couldn't take it. Xephos swung his pickaxe, and mined straight through the wall in one blow, uncovering his partner, concentrating intently in his own cave. Honeydew looked up from the stone walls and turned to his friend who just stood there, staring at him.

"I don't give a shit about finding redstone, Honeydew" Xephos explained.

Honeydew gave him a perplexed look, but Xephos' strong, robust posture spoke to him. He could feel the tension between them rising the longer the moment lasted.

"But I've found you" Xephos confessed. "And I want you."

Xephos walked towards Honeydew, entering his tunnel and pushing his bare back against the bitterly cold rocks. He firmly kissed him, feeling Honeydew's dry lips overlapping his own. Honeydew grasped Xephos' lower back, gently pulling his hips towards him, eagerly continuing to kiss his cold mouth and feel the hot air from their lungs fill the compact atmosphere. Deep in the base of the mine, away from any complexity of Minecraftia, they are finally able to explore the one thing they've been longing to; each other.

Xephos pushed a cold hand against Honeydew's midriff, feeling the brittle hairs against his rough skin inviting him south. Honeydew reached between their bodies, unbuckling Xephos' belt, frantically trying to pull it out through the loops of his trousers. The touch of Xephos' fingers on his skin was leaving him breathless. He pulled away from the tender kisses and rested his creased forehead on his partners, now able breath a little deeper, and could also watch the fumbling of de-clothing persist below him. Xephos, having unbuttoned Honeydews jeans buried his hand into his boxers, finally being able to feel the dwarfs firm cock pulsate in the palm of his hand. A slow tug made Honeydew lose his breath again, and caused his lips to be drawn to his lovers neck. He gently bite down at the salty skin, moaning deeper as Xephos' pace began to increase. The belt was finally thrown to the floor, as Xephos' trousers dropped, revealing a large bulge in his briefs that Honeydew had eagerly awaited.

"Honeydew," Xephos whispered, fighting for breath, "This is your night"

He pulls Honeydews cock out of his jeans, revealing the hot skin to the cool air, and begins tugging more firmly. Honeydew stretches his head back and rests on the rough wall as Xephos kisses his lovers neck, chest, lowering his body until he's kneeling on the grit of the stone floor. Taking the soft cock, he sweetly kisses the tip, looking up at his partner still leaning against the wall, quietly moaning with every new touch that Xephos gives him. Closing his eyes, Xephos slowly begins to let the cock enter his mouth, and with each new pulse, it enters further, at times touching deep in the back of his throat. Honeydew's reassuring moans had become rapid. He threw his head back from the wall and watched his partner thrusting his mouth over his own cock. Bringing a hand towards Xephos' hair, he pulls it slightly, alerting him to bring his lustful eyes up to his own.

"Please Xeph." he pleads "Come on, you know what I need"

Xephos pulls away, and subtly smiles up at his partner before opening his mouth, and lifting the end of Honeydew's shaft onto the tip of his tongue. He takes his free hand, quickly sucks on his index finger, and reaches under his lovers scrotum to feels for his anus. He inserts the finger, gently pressing it carefully into Honeydew. Once more, Honeydew's head leans backwards onto the hard wall, as he feels a serge of passion run through his body, weakening him. Xephos began to stand up again, still slowly inserting his finger deeper as he rises. As the boys are back face to face, Xephos stares at the beads of sweat forming on Honeydew's outstretched neck. He leans in to kiss them, taking that moment to realize how aroused his partner had become. Without any warning, Honeydew's cold hand was felt reaching into Xephos' briefs, taking control of his cock as he started rubbing it desperately. Xephos moved his body in closer, releasing his lips from his lovers neck and bending slightly, retracting his finger and instead, pushing both his arms in between his partners legs, and lifted them both up towards his waist. Honeydew released his lovers cock in submission, as his back is pressed further into the wall. He lets his partner take complete control of the lower half of his body. Xephos presses his pelvis into Honeydew's and takes his own cock into his hand, finds his partner, and gently presses the tip into the opening. The boys both exhale rapidly onto each others cheeks, before passionately kissing each other once more to prove their admiration for one another. Xephos began to thrust, at first, only making slight movements, increasingly forcing his cock deeper. Honeydew whimpered between their locked lips, before being forced to open his mouth to catch his breath. Xephos looked into Honeydew's eyes, gives him that same informing smirk he had used once before. In one swift motion, he lifts Honeydews legs higher, and firmly thrusts against his lover, repeatedly striking him with the same force and vigor. Honeydew's cries became much louder, as the stimulation takes over his entire body. He grabs his own cock, feeling the throbbing surges, hot on his hand. Honeydew's fast tugging on himself also compels Xephos to groan, encouraging him to keep pressing himself closer, and harder into his partner. The pair simultaneously exert their feelings of pleasure through their voices, knowing how close they each are to reaching a coinciding climax. Honeydew sees Xephos' expression change. His wide eyes displaying a look of endearment and true exhilaration, as he calls out in pleasure.

"Holy shit Honeydew! Argh!" he cries, giving one last thrust into his lover, as streams of pleasure surge through his cock, allowing him to unload deep inside Honeydew. He sighs heavily in relief, as this great sight of passion urges Honeydew towards the same motive. Xephos' lower stomach is now close enough to rub gently across Honeydew's cock, making his own touch on his member increasingly sensitive. The man cries just moments after his lover had, letting his own warm come dart, softly landing on his own chest. The pair pant together, both feeling the adrenaline still coursing through their systems. Xephos lowers his partners legs onto the ground again, letting his cock smoothly fall out of Honeydew in relief. Honeydew could barely stand, as he knees trembled, stopping him from standing up straight. He still used the rough wall behind him as a support as Xephos looked at his exhausted partner once more.

"Fucking hell Xeph" Honeydew spluttered. "I'm keeping you."


End file.
